


Lovers

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Three Part Harmony [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Don become more comfortable with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

Don slowly blinked his eyes open, wincing slightly at the sticky mess that pulled at his skin and the heavy lead in his arms. Charlie was curled tightly around him and Don threaded his fingers through his hair lightly. He still had no idea how they could possibly make this work, but he was willing to try. He had no other choice.   
  
Extracting himself gently, he slid out of bed and padded to the bathroom intent on relieving himself and getting a warm, wet washcloth to clean them both up. If he purposely avoided finding his own eyes in the mirror, he tried not to think about it too much.   
  
Charlie woke in stages and it took a moment for him to orient himself to where he was. He immediately clamped down hard on the sharp spike of panic he felt when he realized he was alone. He still wasn't sure Don wouldn't bolt if given the chance.   
  
He heard Don come out of the bathroom and he relaxed slightly. At least he hadn't taken off again.   
  
Smiling warmly when he saw Charlie was awake, Don walked back over to the bed with the washcloth. He'd run it under super hot water so it wouldn't cool too much before he got back to his brother. Climbing back into bed and pushing the sheets aside, Don ran the cloth over Charlie's stomach in small circles, traveling slowly lower, cleaning each area of his skin thoroughly.   
  
Charlie answered Don's smile with one of his own but remained quiet while Don tended to him. He reached up to stroke Don's hair, almost afraid to break the silence.   
  
Don nuzzled into Charlie's touch. He bent his head to kiss the skin he'd just cleaned before draping the wet cloth over the side of the plastic waste can and settling back against the pillows. He looked hard at Charlie, resting a hand against the side of his neck.   
  
"Afraid I'd leave again?" he asked softly, a half-smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.   
  
"Yes," he said softly, honestly. "Still not entirely sure you won't bolt."   
  
Pulling Charlie close, Don placed a tender kiss to his lips, trying to show him how much he loved him.   
  
"Truth is," he murmured into his skin, "this still scares me a little. But I believe you when you say this won't change us as brothers. I trust you. And I'm willing to give this a shot, but for us to have a chance, you're going to have to trust me, too." His tone was mild, slightly imploring because he didn't think he could let this go. Not now.   
  
"I do trust you," Charlie assured him quietly. He stroked Don's face with his fingers, learning its angles and planes. "Trust you with my body and with my heart."   
  
"Good," Don said, grabbing Charlie's hand and placing it over his own heart. "Because we shouldn't fool ourselves. This isn't going to be easy. There are going to be times where I'm going to have to pretend I don't need you like this just to function. And I need you to know that through it all, I love you deeply. But around the office, around Dad and Larry and Amita we can only be brothers. Are you prepared to keep this from the people that we care about the most?"   
  
"We have to," Charlie said quietly. "Prepared or not. It can't be any other way, I know that. I'll make it work Don, I promise. Whatever I have to do." He kissed Don gently, tenderly. "Did you really mean that? That you might need me like this to function?"   
  
" _We'll_ make it work, together," Don corrected gently, returning the kiss. "And yes, I meant it. Now that I know what it is to love you and be loved by you, I imagine you'd be rather distracting if I couldn't have you like this anymore. But that also means that to focus on my job, I may seem to be a little distant sometimes... when that happens, I need you to remember that I haven't stopped loving you."   
  
Charlie nodded. "I'll try. It will be difficult, but I will try. And Don, I want you focused on your job. What you do -- it's too dangerous for you to be distracted by anything, including me."   
  
He smiled. "Don't worry, Charlie... when you forget, I'll gladly remind you," he purred, his meaning clear, even to Charlie.   
  
"So generous," Charlie murmured, grinning. "What was it you were going to remind me of again? My memory just ... isn't what it used to be."   
  
Don smiled, rolling them gently until he was hovering over Charlie, straddling his thigh. "I was going to remind you"--swift kiss to the lips--"of exactly"--small nip to the ear--"how much"--grinding his hips against him--"I love you," he finished, lips brushing Charlie's ear.   
  
Charlie shivered, delighted. "Good. I'll need reminding. Often. Especially that kind," he said, arching against Don.   
  
He couldn't help it. Don ground against him again, just to feel him shiver underneath him. "You are such a brat," he whispered throatily. He bent his head to claim Charlie's mouth, feeling him open to him automatically, without prompting. It was already so deliciously familiar, and Don couldn't get enough. He was half-hard against Charlie's thigh, but he was hesitant to push, realizing that this would be their third time together in less than 12 hours. It was still early in the afternoon, and Don didn't have anywhere to be until tomorrow.   
  
"Yeah," Charlie agreed, reaching up to stroke Don's cheek. "I'm the bratty younger brother, always have been, always will be." He leaned up to claim a kiss and then pulled Don down next to him. He let his head rest on Don's chest and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist. "Tell me something," he said quietly. "Why me or when did you know you wanted -- God, did you just realize last night?"   
  
Don rested his arm on Charlie's, letting his fingers run through the hair on his arms. "That's about three questions there, buddy," he teased lightly.   
  
"Yes, I just realized last night. I looked at you, and saw how much you wanted me and... and I couldn't resist that. At first, I - I just wanted to give you what you'd always wanted. But now... No one has ever loved me, _needed_ me, as much as you do. And there's only ever been one other person that I trusted as much to do what we did this morning. That combination is extremely tempting, and intensely erotic."   
  
"It is, isn't it?" Charlie said, smiling. He caught Don's hand so he could play with his fingers. He didn't ask who the other person was -- didn't really want to know.   
  
He groaned softly, almost purring as Charlie played with his fingers. He could feel his cock starting to harden again along his thigh. "God," Don gasped, "You see what you do to me?"   
  
Charlie lifted Don's hands to his lips and sucked a finger inside. He licked and bit down gently, laving at the digit until he'd imprinted Don's taste onto his brain. "Why don't you tell me?" he asked, letting the finger fall from his mouth.   
  
Don laughed, rolling on top of Charlie again, pinning his wrists to the pillows. He hovered over him, allowing only minimal contact, tension settling into the open spaces between them. "You make me dizzy," Don whispered. "You're beautiful and intoxicating, and when you touch me it's like fire shooting along my nerves. It's so much pleasure I think I might happily drown with the scent of you in my nostrils and the taste of you at the back of my throat."   
  
Charlie smiled. "Don't want you to drown, Don," he said. He tried to free a hand to run along Don's face but his brother held him firmly pinned. Charlie grinned and tugged a little more, not really interested in getting away, only in testing Don.   
  
"It's a metaphor, Charlie," Don replied, tightening his hold on his brother's wrists. Charlie was stronger than he looked and Don had to concentrate to keep him where he wanted him. The cuffs still hung from the headboard above Charlie's head and a wicked gleam shone in Don's eyes.   
  
"What's your safe word, Charlie?" he asked as he deftly closed them around his wrists.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "I know what a --hey!" he mock protested as Don closed the cuffs around his wrists. He tugged at his restrains experimentally, though if they could hold Don at the height of his passion there was no way they wouldn't hold him, too.   
  
"Can't I just use yours?" he asked, peering up through long lashes. "Coffee and cream seem so," he paused and licked his lips, "perfect."  
  
Bending his head to taste the skin at Charlie's neck, Don couldn't help the small shudder that worked down his spine. Charlie using all his powers of seduction was just irresistible. "Wouldn't you rather tea and sugar? Or algebra and geometry?" Don teased in between placing small kisses along Charlie's jaw. His fingers ghosted along Charlie's most sensitive spots, just creating enough contact to get him arching into them, asking for more.   
  
"I suppose if coffee and cream does it for you though, I won't argue." Don smiled at last, claiming Charlie's mouth firmly.   
  
Charlie groaned and devoured the wet heat of Don's mouth for as long as his brother permitted it. His body arched up, desperate for the contact that Don seemed determined to keep from him, at least for now.   
  
They parted after Don gave him a last nibble on his bottom lip. "Can't use algebra or geometry," he said breathlessly. "Might actually call those out."   
  
Don laughed, dropping his head to Charlie's chest. "I will never understand how your mind works," he said, his fingers caressing Charlie's cheek. "If nothing else, you'll definitely be the most creative lover I've ever had."   
  
He looked up, considering the cuffs a moment before releasing them. He straddled Charlie's hips, bringing them into full contact. "We'll do this some other time," he said, indicating the cuffs. "Right now, I want to feel you wrapped around me when I finally bury myself deep inside you."   
  
Charlie bit his lip, oddly touched at Don's use of the word lover.   
  
"Tease," he said softly, complaining more for form than anything. Then he slipped his arms around Don and tugged him down for a gentle kiss as his newly freed hands caressed his brother's back.   
  
"I have a very logical mind," he added, punctuating each word with a kiss.   
  
He accepted each of Charlie's kisses with a smirk, before rolling them so Charlie was now on top again, giving him the access that Don knew he craved.   
  
"Of course you do, Charlie," he said, running his hands along Charlie's sides. "So explain to me how algebra and geometry work into the throes of passion exactly?"   
  
Charlie grinned at the expanse of flesh now available to him, shivering as Don's hands ghosted along his sides. He kissed his brother again, his grin growing wider. "Don, Don, Don," Charlie said in mock disappointment. "It's so simple, really."   
  
He nibbled on Don's ear and then started working his way down Don's chest, licking and sucking and teasing. "Men think about things during sex to distract themselves, right?" He nipped at a particularly sensitive spot and waited for Don to make some kind of acknowledgment of his question before continuing.   
  
"Now, a man like you, a man interested in baseball, would probably use baseball stats. RBIs and ERAs and stolen bases, hits and home runs, bases on balls." He spent a little time lavishing attention on the sensitive skin on the ribs of Don's right side.   
  
"Now, a man like me, a man also interested in baseball but more interested in math, well, I'm likely to use math to distract myself, aren't I?" he asked, biting down gently.   
  
"I - I suppose you're right," Don said, his breath hitching as Charlie bit at his flesh. He'd arched into every single one of Charlie's touches, pleasure spiking into his brain. He didn't know how he'd gone from being horrified by this to needing it so badly, and he didn't care. Charlie's mouth on him, Charlie's skin next to his felt too damn _good_ for him to care.   
  
He wrapped his strong legs around Charlie, holding him in place as he angled his head. "Keep talking. I'm just going to..." and he started nibbling on the sensitive skin at Charlie's neck hungrily.   
  
Charlie's moan ended on a whimper as pleasure spiked through his body. He shuddered and held on tightly.   
  
"What--" he paused and cleared his throat, determined to speak normally. "What would you like me to--oh God--talk about?"   
  
"Anything, I just want to hear your voice," he murmured, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Charlie's throat and kneading his back muscles with his hands. "Talk about why you love me if you have to."   
  
Charlie gasped but then stilled. "What do you mean, 'if I have to?'"   
  
"It was just a suggestion for your potentially lust-addled brain, Charlie," Don smiled, trying to reassure him. He stilled his hands, suddenly unsure of his footing as Charlie's body went taut above him. "What did you think I meant?"   
  
"I wasn't sure." Wasn't sure if Don really didn't want to hear about why Charlie wanted him, needed him, loved him. Don was right. Charlie had to start trusting him or this was never going to work. He kissed Don again, lightly, gently, apologetically.   
  
Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Don returned the kiss, telling Charlie as best he could that it was alright, that he understood. He resumed letting his hands wander along Charlie's body, teasing at the cleft of his ass, caressing his thighs.   
  
"Tell me, Charlie... tell me everything about why you love me," he murmured, slowly reaching for the lube.   
  
Charlie smiled and went back to licking and sucking on precious skin. "That could take years."   
  
"Mmmm... I've got time," he murmured, using his teeth and tongue along Charlie's skin, hoping to keep him distracted from what he was doing.   
  
"You are good, and kind, and honorable. Intelligent. Sensitive," he said, grinning as a bit down on one of Don's hot spots.   
  
  
  
"Okay, sen-- _God_ \--sensitive... what else?" Thumbing the cap for the lube open quietly, Don slicked his fingers, waiting until Charlie opened his mouth to speak again before dropping his hand to his ass and teasing the puckered muscle with one finger.   
  
Charlie squeaked at the unexpected pleasure, his hands automatically tightening on Don's shoulders. "God, _Don_ ," he said breathlessly. He whimpered and claimed Don's mouth in a fierce kiss. It was suddenly much more difficult to concentrate on the question Don had asked him.   
  
"Se--God--Sexy, and--and funny and--" another whimper, "strong."   
  
The first finger slid in easily, and Don couldn't hide the smirk at the way Charlie suddenly had to struggle to speak. This was going to be fun. The delicious little sounds Charlie made sent blood rushing to his cock. Don slid his first finger most of the way from Charlie's body, positioning another finger next to it.   
  
"Mmmm... sexy, huh?" Don purred. "Tell me what's sexy about me." Again, he waited until Charlie tried to speak before sliding his fingers in, crooking them to find that one spot deep inside him.   
  
"Yo--" he broke off, his whole body shuddering with unbelievable pleasure. His brain temporarily short circuited and he clung to Don as his anchor, riding the waves of pleasure. "Yo-- _God_! Don _please_!" he whimpered again, struggling for control. "Have this--this sexy purr, and--and--Jesus--sexy smile. H--heated look."   
  
Charlie shifted restlessly against him as Don stimulated him slowly, trying to gain friction, and Don decided it was almost time to stop torturing them both. Almost. He nipped at Charlie's ear as he removed his fingers to work the cap open again, using his other hand to keep him wound up and talking to him to keep him distracted.   
  
"I'd bet you'll be seeing that heated look a little more often now," he smirked. "So, my voice, my smile... is that all? What about the way I roll my sleeves up or how tight my jeans are? You like it when I dress that way?" Don slicked his cock as he talked. That done, he pushed gently at Charlie's hips, positioning him just where he wanted, lifting his knees to get the right angle. Charlie opened his eyes, taking a breath to respond and Don pushed in gently but steadily, one long thrust burying him deep inside his brother.   
  
" _God, yes_!" An answer to Don's question and a grateful acknowledgment that Don was at last inside him. He held tightly to Don's arms and he knew he was probably going to leave bruises but right now he just couldn't care. He kissed Don again, hard and fierce, nipped along his brother's body, wanting Don to experience the same pleasure that he was feeling.   
  
"Jeans," a whimper, "Jeans good. Shirt, too," he said agreeably. "Sun-- _fuck_ Sunglasses. FBI jacket. B--black shirt. Tight."   
  
A small triumphant moan escaped him as Charlie followed right where he was leading. Don pushed at his hips, rocking him in a counterpoint to his thrusts, Charlie's skin sliding along his, Charlie's fingers hot points of pressure on his arms, Charlie's lips and teeth on his skin, Charlie's voice in his ear, all spurring him on.   
  
"Fuck. Fuck, _Charlie_ ," Don grunted, thrusting harder and faster into him. "D - did you watch me, Charlie? Devour me-- _God_ \--devour me with those big doe eyes of yours? Would you--you jerk off later? Thinking of me? Of m-my ass in those jeans, my--my arms in that shirt?" He wrapped his fingers tight around Charlie's cock, the movement of his body already doing most of the work for him. Tension started to pool at the base of his spine and he worked into Charlie with greater determination, angling his hips to unerringly hit his prostate again and again, wanting Charlie to tip over the edge first.   
  
"Yes!" Charlie hissed, and then speech was completely impossible as pleasure obliterated any possibility of coherent thought let alone speech. He tried to fight to regain his control, to make it last, but the battle was over almost as soon as it started. He managed a ragged "Don!" as he came, his vision blurring.   
  
Warm liquid coated his chest and Don groaned as Charlie pulsed hot and tight around him. Grabbing Charlie's hips hard enough to bruise, he held him in place as he thrust once, twice more, Don's whole body shuddering as he emptied himself forcefully, his vision greying at the edges.   
  
"Holy shit," Don muttered as the wave subsided and his vision cleared. He wrapped an arm around Charlie's back, holding him still as he slowly lowered his knees, his cock slipping easily from him. Charlie's rested his head on Don's chest, trembling slightly and Don brushed the sweaty curls off his forehead. "Still with me, Charlie?"   
  
"Just--give me a few years to recover," he groaned. But then he lifted his head long enough to kiss Don gently before collapsing again. His hands moved restlessly on Don's arms and he suddenly remembered how hard he'd been holding him. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly.   
  
Don chuckled, his hands caressing Charlie's back.   
  
"I might have some interesting bruises tomorrow, but nothing I can't handle," he replied. Using his position as leverage, Don rolled Charlie gently to the side, stretching him out next to him. His fingers ghosted along the skin at Charlie's hips. "How about you?"  
  
"Might have some bruises there," Charlie conceded. "But that's okay. No one will be looking there. Well, except for you. You're gonna have to remember not to roll up your sleeves though. Or else come up with a good cover story."   
  
"I could always say you fouled me while we were playing basketball... they'd buy that," Don teased, leaning over to place a tender kiss on Charlie's mouth. He wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist, pulling him close. They'd have to get out of this bed eventually, but not until tomorrow and just then, he couldn't think of anything more important he had to do than have Charlie in his arms.   
  
"Are you suggesting that I don't play fair?" he asked lightly. He kissed Don tenderly and then closed his eyes, content. "I do love you, you know."   
  
Judiciously electing not to respond to the first question, Don snuggled into his brother, holding him tight. "I know. I love you back."   
  
He knew that the future was uncertain, and that the last 12 hours had made their lives extremely more complicated, but with Charlie wrapped around him, it really didn't seem to matter all that much. Don closed his eyes, drifting off into easy sleep.


End file.
